


Her

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And you totally are, Because you both love each other, But he can, F/M, Fluff, He loves ya so much, I don't know what to put, It could be Ben to, Kylo Ren checking you out, Kylo thinks you're a babe, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, POV Kylo Ren, Shit ending, cute shit, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your morning after with Kylo Ren</p><p>Request for anon on tumblr: Kylo Ren and morning after???</p><p>Told from Kylo's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this

I woke to feel a soft body on top mine. Confused, I look down and see my Y/N.

Of course. How could I have forgotten? I made love to her last night, holding her hands, kissing her skin, making sure to leave some marks on her, to let everyone that she is mine.

As I inspect her in the dark, I notice her messy hair frames her face. I notice the small love marks I left on her neck. I notice the light scratches on her back, at times I couldn't control myself. She drove me to such pleasure, but i knew I couldn't hurt her.

I lift one of my arms and draw meaningless designs on her back. I could feel some knots in her muscles, I began to lightly massage them, trying to not wake her.

I rested my cheek on her head, and took in a breath of her scent. She stilled lightly of sex, and sweat, and Y/N. Her scent intoxicated me, like rich fruit or flowers, I still can't put my finger on it.

I felt her back muscles shift under my hand as she began to awake. She lifts her head slightly

I kiss her head, and then she fall back, making a light groan. In a small whisper she asks me, "Do you have to leave?"

I answered just as quietly, "I can whatever I want, darling. Chances are they will need me today, but I will have Hux take care of it."

She let out a long breath. "Okay. Thank you for last night." Then she looks at me.

I notice her eyes, being tired, but still being bright. I saw the love in her eyes, for me. I often wondered how someone as amazing as her could love someone as damaged as me.

I lean down and give her a small kiss on her lips. I could kiss her lips all the time. I love the way she easily lets me take control and explore her mouth with mine. "You are welcome. Can I get you anything, love?"

She shook her head and started to get up, "I'm fine. I'll be right back." I let her lose of my grip and watch her go to the mirror. I stare at her curves, her ass, her legs. I love them. They always gave me something to grab onto.

I watch as she runs her fingers through her hair, brushing it off her face. I love it when she does that, it shows off her eyes more. But I also hate it when she does that, it makes me want to pull at it, run my fingers through it and kiss her neck.

I watch as she walks over to our closet and grabs a black robe. I watch as she puts it on, mesmerized by her movements. She's graceful, and seductive. And she had no idea.

She turns to me, I notice her breasts, slightly peeking from under the dark fabric. I enjoy them, I love kissing them, holding them, I like feeling them against me as I take her.

I get out of bed and walk over to Y/N. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you Kylo."

"I love you, my Y/N."

I love her. Everything about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
